


Love In The Third Act

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Emotional, Engagement, Fluff, Hank getting older, Hannor, M/M, Post-Game, Sappy, Sweet, Warm Fuzzy Feelings, blowjob, handjob, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform, proposal, romantic, sticky notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: It’s Hank’s sixtieth birthday, and the surprise party Connor threw for him only serves to make him ruminate on the fact that all good things in his life will someday come to an end.Connor’s got one more surprise for Hank, though - one that will make him feel brand new and remind him that it’s never too late to enjoy the time he has left.





	Love In The Third Act

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in a sad mood today and just wanted to write something sweet and romantic.
> 
> I hope this cheers you up as much reading it as it did for me writing it.
> 
> Written and posted on my phone so apologies for any errors/autocorrects.

Connor took Hank’s jacket and hung it up as they entered their dimly lit living room. For a moment, Hank expected Sumo to jump up at him with his usual enthusiasm, but then he remembered Sumo had been gone for almost a year now. With a sigh he retreated to the couch and sat his weary bones down. Everything about this day had served to remind him how finite everything was, how all good things were speeding along to their inevitable and sad conclusion.

“I’m sorry about the surprise party,” Connor said. “I thought you would be pleased so many fellow officers wanted to celebrate your sixtieth birthday.” Hank took a cold beer from Connor’s hands and drank before answering.

“You should know by now that I hate birthdays. Especially milestones. They’re another reminder that I’m not gettin’ any younger and you’re not getting any older.” Hank fought the urge to chug the beer and sipped at it instead, trying not to feel bitter about the fact that a growing number of people assumed they were father and son—until Connor turned his face and his LED revealed he was an android, of course. “It’s fine. You meant well, Connor. It was kinda nice that so many people turned out.”

Hank felt better as he finished his first beer and Connor brought him another. He was no longer a heavy drinker, but a couple of beers helped silence the depressing thoughts that had been creeping into his mind all day.

As did Connor sitting on the couch next to him and reminding him with his lips that they were the furthest thing from father and son two men could ever be. Hank gasped as Connor groped his hard-on through his jeans, and all thoughts of being old drifted away on a cloud of contented desire as Connor knelt before him, unzipped his jeans and took his cock in his mouth.

“Connor!” Hank buried his hands in Connor’s hair as the android bobbed up and down on his shaft, his technique perfected through years or practice. Connor hadn’t bought him anything for his birthday (the party must have cost an arm and a leg, Hank told himself) but this was a gift he was all too happy to receive any day of the year.

Hank gripped the couch cushions as he came in Connor’s mouth. Connor swallowed every drop, ever eager to please him. He let Hank’s cock slip from his lips and climbed up onto the couch. Hank could tell Connor was hard and unzipped his jeans, stroking him off with tender motions until he bucked his hips and came all over Hank’s hand.

“I’ll be right back,” Hank said, planting a kiss on Connor’s mouth and tasting himself there. “Just gonna grab something to clean up.” He walked into the bathroom and fumbled for the light switch. The light clicked on and Hank reached for a towel.

There was a new sticky note on the mirror. They often left love notes for each other, but this one was notable by the fact it was stuck to the center of the glass, demanding his immediate attention. The font was bold CyberLife Sans, perfect android lettering in contrast to Hank’s human cursive on the notes he’d written.

‘Will you marry me, Hank Anderson?’. The words had an immediate effect on him, his heart soaring. Hank turned to see Connor standing in the doorway, sweet smile and brown puppy dog eyes pleading for a response.

“Connor...” Hank couldn’t help but smile. “Why the fuck would you wanna marry an old fart like me? I got twenty years left in me, tops. More like ten with all the abuse I’ve given my fuckin’ liver.”

“That’s five million, two hundred and fifty six thousand minutes I can spend married to you,” Connor said. “My battery will last for many more years after that. Years I can spend as Connor Anderson, with every memory of you preserved in perfect detail.”

“You’ve really given this a lot of thought,” Hank replied. His throat felt tight, but he was at a loss for a snappy, humorous response to deflect attention away from the fact that he was tearing up. He’d never expected Connor to broach the idea of marriage. He’d always imagined their relationship would taper out when he got old, that Connor would quietly start seeing someone else until Hank died and his unspoken promise to care for him was fulfilled.

That’s when Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. It was a silver band, emblazoned with blue triangles that shimmered in the light. 

“If you need to take some time to think about this, Hank, I understand. I apologize if this is unexpected.”

“A lot of things about today have been unexpected, but that’s not a bad thing,” Hank explained. He offered his hand to Connor. “Put the ring on.” Connor slipped it onto his ring finger.

Of course it fit perfectly. Connor’s scanners were perfectly capable of measuring his ring size without having to ask.

Hank reached forward and grabbed Connor’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth for a kiss. He planted his lips on Connor’s fingers gently, still marveling at the fact that this handsome, perfect machine was not only capable of love, but in love with him.

“Yes,” Hank whispered. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” He watched as Connor’s face lit up with pure joy. Most humans were long jaded on the idea of marriage. He’d screwed one up himself, and he’d never imagined ever getting married again—yet here he was, accepting Connor’s proposal like they were young lovers setting out on the journey of life together.

Connor made him feel brand new. He may have turned sixty, but he felt twenty when Connor smiled at him with that broad, innocent smile of his. In the span of seven years he’d not only learned to live again, but to look forward to each new day. Connor’s enthusiasm seemed to bring color back into a faded world. Nobody was more surprised than Hank at this rediscovery of bliss in the third act of his life.

If he’d put a bullet in his head any of those times he’d wanted to, he’d be missing out on all this. The thought sobered him up and he squeezed Connor’s hand. Their fingers entwined, and Connor retracted his skin to reveal the plastic beneath. When his skin crept back over his fingertips, Hank noticed a blue glowing android band around Connor’s ring finger, made up of the same tiny blue triangles as on the ring Connor had given him.

Hank felt a grin break out on his face like a rash. “Guess I don’t have to buy you a ring, huh?”

Hank seized Connor by the shoulders and drew him into a long, passionate kiss until he was forced to break it in order to breathe. He’d never been good at words. Actions were better, and told more about a person than anything they said. He brushed Connor’s cheeks with his thumbs, admiring every beautiful mole on his face.

“Happy birthday, Hank,” Connor said. “Do you still hate your birthday?”

“Maybe a little less, now,” Hank admitted, and when he looked inside himself, he realized the sad thoughts he’d been dwelling on all day had been replaced by ideas on how he wanted to spend the rest of his days with his husband, the android sent by CyberLife.

With Connor Anderson.


End file.
